roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
2005
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2005. 2005 April 5th * The First Lady is released by Faith Evans, containing the song Mesmerized. 16th * Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala which are released during high stress moments, will trigger a transformation. Betty is injured and hospitalised. 19th * Bruce Banner visits Betty Ross at the hospital and Thaddeus Ross admits to Banner that the project is being developed as a weapon, not just defence. Banner goes on the run. The military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. After Banner's leak, Ross put the military in his track. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him. This is the start of the Chase of Bruce Banner, which spans for five years. 25th * Mesmerized is released as a single by Faith Evans. May 19th * Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk. * Hulk flees after the incident. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the U.S./Canada border. * After the incident, a watch is found with the words "To Bruce, all my love, Betty" inscribed on the back of it. October 8th * Murdock and Nelson gatecrash an expensive party together, and there Murdock meets fellow student Elektra Natchios. As the two of them talk, Natchios deduces things about him, however, Murdock uses his wit to keep the conversation going, and the two leave the party together, getting into another person's sports car and driving off. From then on, the two continue to commit reckless acts together and get closer. 9th * Misty Knight is first bumped up off patrol. 18th * In South America, Banner is attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men and transforms into the Hulk, destroying the terrorist hideout. * Emil Blonsky and his team later arrives at the village discovering a path of destruction left by Hulk. This is reported to Thaddeus Ross, his first lead on Banner in months, since the incident on the U.S./Canada border. 29th * Late at night, Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios break into Fogwell's Gym. The two of them discuss their pasts and learn more about each other, with both also mentioning that they have enjoyed the last few weeks together. * They begin to playfully fight in the boxing ring, but the intimacy leads the two of them passionately making love in that gym for the first time. December 10th * Attack on Roscoe Sweeney: ** In the night, Natchios takes Murdock to an expensive penthouse. They break in and go to the kitchen, taking food from the fridge and discussing the passionate and luxurious future that the two of them want to have together. ** When they hear noises, Natchios goes ahead of Murdock, and when he walks into the room, she gleefully tells him that she has Roscoe Sweeney, the killer of Murdock's father, bound to a chair for him to enact revenge on. This was his house all along, and she expected him to appreciate the gesture. Murdock is at first reluctant, but Natchios manipulates him to start punching Sweeney. Because of her, he begins to savor the feeling of revenge. However, when she then tries to get him to kill Sweeney, Murdock realises what a dangerous relationship he has got himself into. He steps away, breaking off his relationship with Natchios, and calls the police; however, when he looks around, Natchios is gone.